The Nightmares
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Sakura and Ino, twin sisters and best friends till Death due them part. What happens when they must go to a new and strange school that seems oddly famillar to Sakura? A curse that runs through the blood in her veins that no one will be able to stop...
1. The Dreams

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I jolted awake, my breathing labored. I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead. I had kicked my blanket down to the edge of my bed. My sister awoke screaming as well. "Sakura, are you o.k.?" Ino my fraternal twin asked.

I looked over at her. Some of her perfectly blonde hair clung to the side of her face. I nodded my head, my pale pink, sapphire blue, silver and black hair bounced around my shoulders and back. I looked into her bright blue eyes as she looked into my bright emerald green orbs.

We both laughed. "So what was your dream about?" I asked curiosity clear in my eyes. She sighed and flipped her waist length blonde hair over her shoulder. She walked over and sat on my bed next to me, bringing her knees to her chest.

"There were these girls, five of them. One of them was you. They were all dressed in these old styled black Victorian dresses. You were standing in a red lake, well a pond and all of you had bleeding wrists. Your eyes, they were so clear, so silver and the other was sapphire blue.

Then everything changed. You were at the same place, bleeding but in different outfits and there were these boys screaming out to you guys. They were being held back by like, shadows. All you did was look at them and smile. You had 2 sets of pointed teeth.

I was one of the people being held back. There were some other girls as well. I screamed to you over and over again. When you didn't move I screamed as loud as I could. Then, you looked. You were smiling. Laughing, and so filled with joy. I was scared..." She shuddered.


	2. The Welcoming

The next day at are new school.

"We're here!" Ino said excitedly. I sighed but smiled slightly. This was the only way away from mum and dad; they were getting angrier with each other because of their divorce. I was dressed in a strapless chained and laced sapphire blue and black corset top that showed off my stomach and was low cut.

I also wore a skirt, a black and dark blue plaid one which was my favorite one so I never let anyone touch it ever. I wore fishnet tights, metal toed combat boots that went to my shins and black fingerless gloves that went past my elbows with spider like designs all over them.

I wore a sapphire and black cross choker and big hoop earrings and metal plating's for the other six holes. My nose, tongue and eyebrow along with my belly button were pierced.

I had on all black make up. Ino was dressed in a purple belly shirt and a pair of dark blue bell bottom jeans with strappy high heels. Her makeup was all purple as well. As we walked in, there were many kids, who didn't come near us, like we had an illness. I saw a group of boys and girls dressed like me.

I walked over to them and said "Now is it just me or does this place have kids with staring problems?" many of them laughed. One of the girls with sandy blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails and blue eyes with white and black streaks in her hair walked up to me and said

"Hi. I'm Temari No Sabuku. Welcome to the house of horror." She giggled slightly; as did I. She wore white dress with a black sash just under her bust line that was slanted when it reached her hip, showing off a good selection her thigh.

Under neath she had a fishnet body. She wore black studded boots and had dark black and white makeup. She wore a choker like mine but her's was black and white. "I'm Ever but friends call me Sakura. That's my sister over there, Ino. We're twins."

I pointed to the long haired blonde who was currently talking to a girl with slightly long red hair and another girl with short brown hair. She was very happy by the look on her face. Probably talking about boys already. "Hey, welcome to your new home. I like your necklace; it looks a lot like mine." She said, glancing at it.

"Yeah, it was given to me as a family heirloom. Though my sister should have gotten it. She is older but it was given to me." I said.

"Yeah, there are four other girls here who have the same thing but in different colors. I have white meaning air. Tenten has silver meaning metal, Hinata has green meaning earth, and you have red and blue in the middle meaning water and or blood. Karin has red meaning fire, although she is light. Guess we have a school magical circle." She said. I nodded. "Well, guess you should meet everyone else." She said.

A girl with dark brown hair pulled up into two buns on the tops of her head with silver and black streaks walked over. She was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off her lower stomach with a pair of silver short shorts and some above the knee stilettos and black and silver makeup.

Her arm was around a boy with long brown hair and clear eyes. Her eyes were brown and silver. "Hi, I'm Tenten." She gestured to the boy and said "This is my boyfriend Neji, he is off limits to you, got it?!"

I laughed slightly and said "I don't have a thing for boys. I just got out of a bad relationship, not looking for another." She smiled. "I'm Hinata Huyga, Neji's cousin. This is my boyfriend Kiba."

Said a long blue haired and green and black streaked girl. Her eyes were clear silver purple and light green. She wore black and green makeup. She wore a knee high, green dress with a low cut and a black sash around her waist and some black flats. "Hello." I said and nodded at her.

"Sup. I'm Kiba as you know." The short haired, spiking brown kid said as he put his arm over Hinata's shoulder. "I'm Shikamaru. Temari's boyfriend." A tall boy with dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail said.

He wore a fishnet shirt and a half jacket that was green and had a circle with a line though it. He wore baggy grey pants and black converts. "I'm Konkuro and this is Gaara. We're Temari's brothers." Another tall brown haired boy said as he jabbed his thumb towards a red haired, pale skin, sea foam green eyed boy.

I nodded at them, "I'm Ever, but friends call me Sakura since the hair." They laughed. I smiled. "Wow, I love the fangs, who did them for you?" Temari asked. "Born with them." I said.

She nodded. "So where did you come from?" Hinata asked. "Spira." I answered. "How old are you?" Gaara asked in a deep and raspy voice. "I'm turning sixteen in a few days, a week in all." I said.

He nodded. I looked around, "Why is everyone avoiding me and my sister?" I asked. "Not everyone. Looks like Sasuke have gotten a new favorite." Shikamaru said. "Who?" I asked.

"He's the heartbreaker of girls. He always breaks their hearts. None of them matter as long as he gets what he wants." Hinata said. "And he likes your sister." Kiba pointed. "One sec." I said and start walking over to them.

"Excuss me." I said politely. He ignores me. I tap his shoulder. He turns around and when he sees me, his eyes almost bug out. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asks and brushes a strand of hair from my face.

"Don't touch me. Or my sister." I threaten looking at him dead in the eyes and points to Ino. "And what's a pretty little girl like you gonna do?" he says and cups my ass.


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
